


Chain

by chiying



Series: Chain [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiying/pseuds/chiying
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Chain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783012
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

深夜的街道是一座城市的背面，表面上的光鲜亮丽在夜晚被撕去外衣，露出其被视而不见的丑陋嘴脸。烈酒与烟草是恶毒的温床，稍有不注意就会被卷入深渊，再也无法脱身——尤其是对Omega来说。  
骂骂咧咧的醉汉是再常见不过的，红灯区内的暴力事件也屡见不鲜，总有几条深巷里藏着鲜血和违禁品，走投无路的人将自己变成货物，渴求着金钱和欲望，失去姓名者若是没有得不到庇护便会被踩入尘埃。  
“那边的Omega！”浑身酒气的人踢了踢角落里缩瑟成一团的人，和他的同伴放肆大笑着，“你值多少钱？”  
没有名字的Omega止不住地发抖，绝望地看着两个Alpha逼近自己:“求求你们……放过我……”  
“你听听他在说什么傻话！”另一个人踩住他的肩膀，脸上挂着恶心的笑，“你快控制不住你的信息素了吧，我都闻到了，你们Omega出现在这里不就是为了卖钱嘛，装什么贞洁！”  
“别废话啦，又不是第一次见到这种类型的。”劣质烟草悉数喷在Omega脏污了的脸上，让他呛咳起来。“不过刚在赌桌上输了那么多，今天可不能再花多少钱了。”  
“哼，那个臭Alpha……”前几小时倒了大霉的两人又对着Omega拳打脚踢了几下，朝他吐口水泄愤，“肯定出老千了，下次我多带点人来，把他做了，什么诺亚，钱和人不就都是我的了！”  
路口的灯光忽明忽灭，一双长靴悄然无声地出现在巷口，将黑暗撕出一条缺口。  
“二位似乎还没尽兴的样子，”一个清朗的声音突兀地响起，“不如我们再回赌桌上玩几圈？”  
不怎么明朗的光线勾出来者的模样，一头显眼的白发加上衣服胸口黑色的十字标志，让他们同时有些心惊肉跳。  
“出老千的小子——！”  
“真是过分的说法啊……”白发的年轻人有些无奈地摊开双手，一副人畜无害的模样，“明明是你们运气不好，却要责怪别人。”他歪了歪脑袋，露出左脸上一道蜿蜒的猩红色疤痕，“能放开那个孩子吗，他今晚不招待客人。”  
“哦？”站在阴影里的人不知何时捡起一支铁棍，“那你替这个低贱的Omega陪睡吗？”  
白发的年轻人叹了口气:“我可真是好久没听到这种令人火大的挑衅了。”他活动着手腕，脸上还挂着笑容，“破坏了这儿的规则可就要受处罚才行。”  
几分钟后，年轻人一边甩着手上的血迹，一边蹲在两具“尸体”边上摸索着值钱的玩意儿。“那个……他们死了吗？”遍体鳞伤的Omega小心翼翼地问道，不知为何，这个后来的Alpha并不让他感到害怕。  
“还没哦，不过也差不多了吧。”对方有些嫌恶地把血擦在他们身上，站起身来，“得通知鸦把他们扔出去才行。”  
他又从衣服口袋里摸出一包药丸，看向趴在地上的Omega:“还站得起来吗？你需要抑制剂吧，我带你去你们的庇护所。”  
Omega感激地接过:“请问您是……？”  
“我是坎贝尔。”年轻人朝他露出一个明媚的笑容来，脸上还沾着点点血迹，“涅亚·D·坎贝尔，暂时是‘方舟’的一名管理员。”

“方舟”是这片红灯区的名字，本来是三不管地带，后来被称为“诺亚”的集团组织接手。在领头者“千年伯爵”严格的管理下，“方舟”在保留红灯区生意范围的情况下，为从业者的人身安全提供保护，隐匿在黑暗中的“鸦”会将那些违反规定的客人们划进黑名单，丢出“方舟”。  
在和“鸦”交接后，白发年轻人拎着虚弱的Omega敲开天青楼的后门，一名身材高大壮实的光头女性为他打开了门。“呀，马赫佳。”他笑着打招呼。马赫佳看了看两人，有些无奈地将他们迎进来:“您又救了一位回来呀。”“无法放着不管啊。”他耸耸肩，“安妮塔小姐也不会原谅我就把他扔在那儿的。”  
年轻人向侍者讨要了一块方巾，将手上和脸上沾染的血迹擦拭干净，才恭谨地拉开一扇门。一位艳丽动人的女性挽起宽大的大袖衫，朝他眨眨眼:“您今天回来得有些晚，沃克大人。”  
“叫我亚连就好啦，安妮塔小姐，我可担不起。”他接过递来的茶水，“我待在这里实在太麻烦你了。”  
“你也知道啊。”她故作生气道，“要救下这么多孩子，可免不了受伤。”她幽怨地叹气，抬起衣袖遮住眼，“真是的，喜欢乱来这点真是和库洛斯大人一模一样。”  
亚连·沃克垂着脑袋乖巧认错，笑眯眯地敬了杯茶。  
“明天你们的人会来。”安妮塔说起了正事，不复刚才娇媚的花魁姿态，“我会给你们准备房间，你要的东西他都会给你，那个人你应该也认识。”  
花魁朱唇轻启，说出那个名字——  
“神田优。”

涅亚·D·坎贝尔笑嘻嘻地打出一副皇家同花顺，赌桌前一堆人开始鬼哭狼嚎，愤慨地扔出他们的金表和首饰。  
赌场老板脸上藏不住的笑意，自从这位年轻人一个月前来打工还债，赌场的收入就翻了好几番。他上前安抚赔了个底朝天的客人，朝着年轻人使了个眼色，让他从暗门离开下班。  
“下次的牌局也邀请一下我吧，少年。”门外倚着一个流浪汉模样的人，他叼着烟卷，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，厚得有些夸张的眼镜片遮住了他眼角下方的泪痣。  
坎贝尔拍掉他搭上来的手，有些嫌弃地拉开距离:“你穿衣的品味真糟糕，缇奇·米克卿。”  
“这叫体验生活！”“流浪汉”缇奇·米克反驳道，“怎么说你都是我们‘诺亚’的老幺，对长辈尊重点。”  
“什么长辈，你也就比我大五岁。”22岁的大好青年翻了个白眼，“还是说，叫你大叔？”  
“表面功夫还是要做一下的啦，少年。”大叔缇奇摸了摸胡茬，怀疑是自己的形象拉高了年龄，“千年公很喜欢你的。”  
“那只是他一厢情愿的相信，相信我是他失去的‘涅亚·D·坎贝尔’。”白发的年轻人的声音低下去，“我只是来替我那个混账师父打工还债而已，尽快赚到足够的钱然后离开你们的地盘。”  
他朝着缇奇·米克露出一个戏谑的笑:“你们也不会想我在这儿多待吧。”  
一个个烟圈腾起，又消散在空气中。诺亚的成员叹了口气，丢下快要燃尽的烟头用鞋底碾碎。“过两天诺亚有个家族聚会，你会来吧？”  
“放心吧，‘涅亚·D·坎贝尔’会到场的。”负债者解开最上面的两颗衣扣，“还有事吗，我得去拉客了。”

在红灯区，来钱最快的方式一是赌博，二是卖身。困于贫苦的人在走投无路之时便会堕落，出卖肉体，这无关第二性别，只是Omega往往由于出身太差和缺乏药物，更易沦落街头，徘徊在没有光明的深巷里，寻找愿意买下一晚的客人。  
来这儿做生意的Alpha并不算少见，但没有一位Alpha像他那样迫切，赌博带来的收益暂时只能补上那庞大欠债的一点零头——想到这儿年轻人简直要咒骂他那魔鬼做派的师父库洛斯·玛丽安，在他手下生活的十年也是还债的十年，账单如雪花般飞进他的住所，为了还债他的技能点都被迫点在了出千上，没成想这回连“身体”也得卖掉。年轻人愤愤地穿过霓虹闪烁的街道，想着等任务结束一定要向考姆伊索取一大笔赔偿金塞进他的小金库。  
在红灯区的路上总是能看到各色各样的人，贪玩放纵的年轻人、心甘情愿的冤大头、拉客的、贩卖违禁品的……在这鱼龙混杂的地盘，哪怕年轻人顶着一头白发也不显眼了，到处是把自己装扮得奇形怪状的家伙。  
涅亚·D·坎贝尔找寻着今晚的目标。  
作为“诺亚”的一份子，他们怎么都无法接受自己“接客”的行为，对这方面也是安排了条条框框的协议，尤其是领头的那位“千年公”，就差扑在自己身上抱着大腿痛哭流涕。  
债是要还的，诺亚的脸面和千年公脆弱的小心灵也是要顾及的。于是他无可奈何地给出回答:“怎么说我也是个Alpha，也是有点要求的。”  
诺亚将信将疑地放他出去，还派了鸦在暗处看护。看护？他心底暗讽，是监视才对。  
一个月来，在诺亚的眼皮底下，他并不能有所行动，仅仅救助那些有困难的Omega就让他感到压力了——诺亚这方面做得并不算好，明面上的照顾无法真正帮助他们，一点银子就能封住那些口舌。他借着身份踢了诺亚的家族会议，才得到鸦的一部分帮助。  
他环顾四周，果不其然地看到了隐藏着的鸦。好消息是，这位鸦是偏向自己的。  
你可要装作什么都没看到啊，多克萨。  
坎贝尔游走在人群中，来到最容易钓到客人的地方。在酒吧台阶前，他看到似乎在醒酒的一身黑衣的人。那人墨色长发束成马尾垂在肩头，光看身形就知道长得不赖，周围一片人来人往，不缺打量的目光。  
走哪都这么招蜂引蝶。他在心底骂道，然后仿佛心有灵犀一般，和那人的视线撞了个正着。  
一般情况下不会有人主动去招惹一个看起来就很强大的Alpha，但这位看起来显然是醉了酒，便让人觉得有机可趁。旁边有蠢蠢欲动的上前去拉他的衣角，带着几分勾引几分暗示，刚要开口就被挥开。他嫌恶地站起身拍拍衣服上的灰，冷声道:“滚开，我对你们没兴趣。”  
他紧盯着几步之外的白发年轻人，看得对方心里发毛，随后有些摇晃地转身离开。  
涅亚·D·坎贝尔跟了上去。  
他们一前一后地走着，前者像是个碰上了糟心事来红灯区放纵的堕落青年，后者则像是散步一样不紧不慢地缀在他身后，直到前方的人突然停下转身，两人差点撞在一起。  
“你跟着我做什么？”口气里满是不耐烦。  
白发的年轻人脸上挂着笑容，似乎毫不介意对方的态度:“看你心情不好，想问问，需不需要帮忙？”  
“不需要。”他转身就要走，被一把抓住了手臂。  
“当然不是免费的，你花钱买下我的时间，我让你高兴，有兴趣吗？”他眨眨眼，身体贴上他的目标，解开的扣子被蹭开，露出胸口的一片肌肤，“不满意的话还可以退款，你总不会吃亏的。”  
那人有些玩味地看着他，低下头凑近他的耳朵:“你确定吗，豆芽菜？”  
“放心吧，我技术很好的。”他勾起这位Alpha的一缕长发在指尖绕了个圈，笑容不变，“保证让你满意。”


	2. Chapter 2

涅亚·D·坎贝尔拉着这位Alpha走进天青楼。在侍者引着他们往里间走的期间，有客人朝着他们暧昧地笑。“这不公平，坎贝尔！”有人在嚷嚷，“之前我捧了那么多钱来，你只陪我喝酒！”  
“我说过，我很贵的。”年轻人狡猾地回答，“而且，我很挑的。”他亲热地挽着身边Alpha的胳膊，顺势拉着他低下头，在众人面前对着唇亲吻了上去，罢了还舔舔嘴唇，引起一片追求者心碎的声音。  
“你还挺受欢迎。”被强吻的Alpha冷哼道。  
“仅次于头牌。”  
侍者将他们引至房间，还没离开就听到哐的一声，房门被Alpha用力甩上了。  
Alpha咬着年轻人的嘴唇，将他压在门板上，逼得他发出一声闷哼。属于Alpha的信息素此时弥漫了开来，清冽的莲花香气轻而易举地压制了对方。唇舌一路向下，在下巴、喉结、肩膀都留下了印记。年轻人侧着脑袋喘息，耳朵贴在有些冰凉的门板上，终于在对方撩起他半长的白发露出颈部时叫停:“行了，人都走了，神田。”  
“不继续演戏了，豆芽菜？”被唤作“神田”的人对着他的耳朵吹了口气，随后撤开半步，握住对方挥过来的拳头。“要演戏的话你自己去唱独角戏，一刀平。”他瞪着神田优，“还有，我叫亚连，这么久不见你还是不会好好叫人名字啊。”  
涅亚——不，或许此时应该称呼他为亚连·沃克——皱了皱鼻子，按下房间的通风开关。神田优放出Alpha的信息素简直是多此一举，光是这些咬痕就足够向诺亚证明他确确实实地在“卖身还债”。  
神田优环顾四周，毫不客气地在沙发上坐下，带着几分挑衅意味开口:“看起来你在这儿混得不错。”  
“是挺不错的，三餐管饱，可惜没有卖御守洗丸子的。”亚连习惯性地想怼他，又觉得正经事比较要紧，“东西都带来了吗？”  
“通讯器，抑制剂，阻隔剂，还有科学班的特效药，都在这里。”神田从怀里摸出一个小包裹，“内服的和注射的都有，”他皱着眉看着亚连清点药品，“你要这么多做什么？还打算在这里长待？”  
沃克头也不抬:“没办法啊，诺亚不会轻易让我离开，表面上我的债务也还没还清。”  
神田适时地表达了同情，却被当做是幸灾乐祸:“摊上那样的师父真是不幸。”  
亚连收起盒子，转头看向神田优:“考姆伊没有带话吗？”他坐到松软的床边，歪着脑袋，鸽灰色的眼眸倒映着昏黄的灯光，“只是送东西的话，不必派你来。”  
“的确，有指令给你。”神田优回答道，“查一下诺亚内部，他们可能与最近的人口失踪有关。”  
“人口失踪？”亚连心头猛然一跳，在红灯区失踪可不是轻易能解决的问题，虽说他们的本职工作总是和这些社会阴暗面打交道，但查案子并非他们的专长，干脆利落地解决社会蛆虫才是他们的特长。  
亚连·沃克和神田优都隶属于“黑教团”，这是一支教皇名下的秘密组织——来自不同领域的人集结在一起总是有共同目标的，狩猎那些作恶多端且脱罪的贵族。诺亚明面上也是贵族的一支，有伯爵的封号和封地，暗地里经营着红灯区倒算不得上是罪大恶极，至少他们从没有闹出过人命，可以说是红灯区里最人道的了。  
“诺亚一族啊……”亚连垂着头努力思考，“一个月前我进入了方舟，才几天就被诺亚给盯上了，盯上我的理由也很奇怪。”他指了指自己的脸，“领头人‘千年伯爵’把我认作了他的幼弟。”  
“……千年伯爵有亲弟弟？”神田优回忆着考姆伊提供的资料，诺亚一族听起来是一大家子，但并不存在直系亲属。  
“涅亚·D·坎贝尔，他们是这么称呼‘我’的。”亚连打了个哈欠，一个月来他都没能好好睡一觉，认识的人一来他就有些松懈了，“更加奇怪的是，诺亚的其他人并不是很亲切，似乎‘涅亚’是个禁忌，我还不能判断他们的态度。”  
“我回去会让书翁查一下的。”神田优发现对面的同伴上下眼皮开始打架，意识到自己并不该继续下去了，“那我回去汇报了。”  
“等一下！”亚连强打起精神，“你至少得待到天亮！哪有客人刚进来就走的！”  
“吵死了豆芽菜！你是让我和你睡在一起吗！”  
“想得美！你睡沙发去，不乐意的话还有地板！还有，”亚连恶劣地笑了笑，“你不如先去洗个澡，我忍你身上的酒味很久了。”

神田优擦着湿漉漉的长发走出浴室时，亚连·沃克已经躺在床上睡着了，连衣服都没脱。他俯下身去解他的衣服，不意外地看到对方侧腹的伤疤。那是被利刃贯穿的痕迹，已经愈合得剩下粉色的疤痕。神田触电般地收回手，给他盖上被子。  
“为什么要让我去找豆芽菜？”他想起自己刚出差回来就被召进考姆伊的办公室，这位看起来总是不靠谱的上司捧着咖啡杯笑得没心没肺:“因为能派遣的人只有你了呀。”李娜丽抱着资料走进来，有些抱歉地向神田解释:“本来我想去接亚连的，但是哥哥就是不允许……”  
“我的妹妹这么可爱怎么可以去红灯区！就算李娜丽是Alpha哥哥我也不同意——！”  
神田及时打住了妹控的嚎叫:“拉比呢？”  
“那位啊……”考姆伊推了推眼睛，“你确定他不会被红灯区的诱惑勾走吗？”  
短暂的沉默之后，李娜丽说道:“总之，亚连就拜托你了，失联了大半个月好不容易才联系到，总要亲眼确认他的状况。”她有些担忧，“他有事总瞒着我们，受了伤也忍着，如果他又把自己折腾得不像话，神田你就替我揍他一顿吧。”  
豆芽菜混得好着呢。年轻人睡得安稳，几丝白发垂落在耳畔，勾住神田的视线。  
这不对劲。  
神田优从来没和人在这种时候安静地独处一室，尤其是和亚连·沃克。  
他们从最初见面的时候就不对盘，神田拿着六幻刀差点砍中突然到来的豆芽菜，虽然之后误会解开，他们成了同僚，梁子却也结下了。他看不惯沃克的一身世故圆滑，活得认真却不像他自己，成天笑嘻嘻的却让他感到厌烦。他们总是在争吵，为的倒不是什么行动方针，而是孩子气的“谁吃光了荞麦面”这类小事。  
他们是相互讨厌的，神田优这么认为。  
可他们也同样接过吻。  
那是个意外。他只是正好撞到了豆芽的发情期，被抓着按上了一个吻。  
也是在那时，神田优才知道，亚连·沃克是个Omega。  
他们止步于一个吻。  
神田优及时地敲晕了他，并给他来了一针抑制剂。  
他们默契地闭嘴不提这个意外。在守护秘密上神田还是很可靠的，他本就不关心他人的事情，哪怕是这位冤家。和他没有关系，他不愿去探寻为什么亚连·沃克要隐藏第二性别，作为Alpha他也没有立场去批判对方。  
可现在似乎哪里不一样了。  
神田优费劲地想着，觉得有些头疼。  
也许该把豆芽揪起来打一顿。  
不动手不是他们的相处方式，可神田看着亚连青色的眼圈，到底还是没下手。  
他决定等任务结束再揍。

亚连·沃克觉得自己很久没睡过这么舒服的一觉了。他梦到了教团的食堂，厨师长杰利为他送上了丰盛的大餐，还有他最爱的御守洗丸子。多让人怀恋。他甚至有点想念科学班的稀奇古怪药水，当然是特指用在别人身上的时候。  
他醒过来的时候神田优已经离开了。房间里还残留着若有若无的莲花香气，估计是临走时做的伪装。  
有人敲了门，是多克萨。  
“坎贝尔大人，缇奇·米克大人送来了邀请函。”多克萨隔着门传达道，“您需要时间准备吗？”  
“不了，”亚连·沃克打开门，他已经梳洗打理好，只是衣服还没换，“直接走吧，”他笑得真诚，“不能让其他人久等。”  
诺亚一族的聚会是在谢利尔·嘉美的宅邸。绿植鲜花环绕，还有一池鲤鱼，十分有情调，据说是凭着夫人的喜好做的大工程。可美景之中，混入了一些奇奇怪怪的人。  
“你在做什么呢，大叔。”亚连一脸古怪地看着蹲在池塘边的几名诺亚贵族，分别是缇奇·米克，瓦伊兹利，还有双胞胎加斯德罗和戴比特。  
“我没那么老，少年。”缇奇回过头，嘴里还叼着鱼骨头，“烤鲤鱼，你要来尝尝吗？”  
白发年轻人婉拒了他的邀请:“不了，谢利尔应该快杀到了。”  
话音未落，嘉美家年幼的小姑娘罗德扑了过来，热情地抱住亚连的脖子:“你来啦！亚连！”  
“罗德，你得叫他涅亚。”瓦伊兹利抬头，他的嘴里也叼着一根鱼骨头。  
“可是我喜欢叫他亚连。”  
“不行哦，罗德。”亚连及时地在谢利尔到来前将罗德从身上扯下来，这位女儿控的发疯程度和考姆伊有的一拼，“千年公看到涅亚会比较高兴。”  
小姑娘沮丧地离开他的身边，被父亲搂在怀里:“好吧，涅亚。”  
谢利尔呵斥着双胞胎放开他可怜的鱼，又上上下下地打量了一番白发的年轻人:“看来你刚度过了一个美好的夜晚，涅亚·D·坎贝尔。”  
“托您的福，我过得很好。”年轻人笑眯眯地回答，毫不在意颈上露出的红痕。  
“请您打扮得更加得体些，虽然我不承认，但千年公确实很重视涅亚。”谢利尔阴沉下脸，“请随仆从去换身衣服。”  
“真是严厉啊，谢利尔。”缇奇·米克在一旁笑得幸灾乐祸，随即被表兄一把拧住耳朵:“你也去换衣服，流浪汉！”


	3. Chapter 3

诺亚一族的家庭聚会总是很热闹。蛋糕在餐桌上飞来飞去，双胞胎打闹中波及到了缇奇·米克的脸，受害人无奈地扯过瓦伊兹利的头巾，把奶油蹭得到处都是。千年伯爵坐在主位上，笑眯眯地往茶杯里夹了一块又一块的方糖。亚连坐在离他最近的位置，默数到了两位数的方糖，见其他人已然见怪不怪，便决定专心致志对付面前的牛排——他从来不和美食过不去。  
在躲闪过第八块奶油蛋糕之后，谢利尔终于忍不住将刀叉钉进了餐桌，抱住在作业本上涂鸦的小女儿:“您太娇纵他们了，千年公。”双胞胎实在太过吵闹，他们总是做出夸张的孩子气的举动，虽然还未成年，但也满15岁，作为贵族实属不应该。  
“好啦好啦，加斯德罗和戴比特，玩耍时间结束了。”伯爵依旧笑呵呵的，双胞胎却敏锐地察觉到了一丝危机，乖顺地坐下，又把一片狼藉推到旁边的缇奇·米克面前。“别假装都是我在胡闹啊，双胞胎。”  
亚连·沃克适时地打了个饱嗝。  
“看起来今天准备的食物很合你的胃口。”伯爵俨然是溺爱孩子的家长，他对“涅亚”的宠爱更上一层楼了，恨不得把他捧在手心里，这让年轻人受宠若惊，他成年前的监护人库洛斯·玛丽安除了压榨他就是压榨他，“爱护”的对象只有他那一堆的情人，至于小屁孩——呵，没有把他直接卖掉就已经是极大的慈悲了。  
“涅亚”愉悦地摸摸肚子，对伯爵绽开笑容:“我吃得很尽兴，马纳。”听到称呼，诺亚的大家长更高兴了:“不如就和我们一起住吧，涅亚，我可以天天陪着你，给你弹钢琴，陪你看书，我还会织毛衣，你离开得太久了，我要给你做身新衣服，还有蛋糕，我会做得和母亲大人一样好……”他掰着手指细数，中年人疲惫的脸上焕发出奇异的神采。  
“这可不行，千年公。”谢利尔·嘉美打断了他，“涅亚不能和我们住在一起。”  
伯爵的表情僵硬了一下。“涅亚是我的弟弟！”他变得不安和暴躁起来，“为什么涅亚不能和我在一起！我想待在涅亚身边！”  
“没事的，马纳！”白发年轻人及时握住他颤抖挥舞的手，“没事的，马纳。”他轻声安抚，拍拍他的背，“我还不习惯回到诺亚的生活，我们都需要时间，马纳。谢利尔是为大家好。”  
伯爵哭泣起来。  
“我答应你，在你安心之前，我都会陪着你的。”年轻人勾住伯爵的手指，叹息飘散在空气里，“这是约定，所以，别哭啦。”  
诺亚众人七手八脚地哄着千年伯爵回到卧室吃下药，中年绅士眼角还挂着泪珠，陷入昏睡。“罗德，瓦伊兹利，你们好好陪着千年公。”谢利尔将年轻人拽到门外，表情凶狠，“你给我听着，亚连·沃克。”他抓得年轻人衣领皱成一团，“要不是千年公精神不稳定，你得让他安心，我现在就可以让你下地狱，下等人！”  
“你现在正抓着‘下等人’的衣服。”亚连·沃克冷笑道，掰开他的手。谢利尔阴郁的眼睛紧盯着他，扯过侍者递来的手帕擦拭自己的手，仿佛碰到了什么脏东西:“别想搞什么花样，离我们远一点，特别是罗德，真不知道为什么她会喜欢你这样的……”他憋了憋，受贵族身份制约他吐出一个词来，“无赖！”  
“若我真是无赖我就不会来还债了。”年轻人翻了个白眼，直觉诺亚一族的人脑回路都不大正常，“我并不想多做什么，只是想过得舒坦一点，伯爵也是，如果我能让他舒服点，我也会演好‘涅亚’的角色。”  
“我不是很想掺和你们之间的亲戚关系，也不想知道你们是不是曾经对伯爵做了什么。”他眯了眯眼睛，“顶多偶尔我会做一些我想做的事，并且不会损害诺亚的利息。”他又恢复成了人畜无害的模样，“这是我们当初的协议，身为贵族，你们应该不会反悔吧？”  
“当然。”谢利尔几乎快要将手帕撕碎，“也希望你能遵守协议，不要做多余的事。”  
亚连离开诺亚的视线范围时才发觉自己出了一身冷汗，微湿的衣服紧贴着后背，让他有些不舒服。他深吸了一口气，决定和赌场老板请个假。他实在是感到沮丧和疲惫，和诺亚对话比在地下打工还要辛苦  
他走在路上，胡思乱想着诺亚的关系网络。缇奇·米克喜欢玩乐，游走在赌场和舞会之中；瓦伊兹利不喜欢和人打交道，他更乐意和伯爵待在一起；双胞胎是问题儿童，不加约束就会到处疯跑找人麻烦，似乎还被库洛斯塞过账单坑过，因此顺带着喜欢捉弄自己；至于谢利尔·嘉美，他给人的感觉更为危险，亚连曾在他身上有闻到过硝烟和血腥气，这可不是一个所谓居家好父亲的角色。诺亚一族的势力在贵族中根深蒂固，也许他该参加一次他们的舞会。他记得再过一周有一个慈善舞会，贵族总喜欢标榜自己对贫苦阶级的友好和同情，在“下等人”只能听说而非见证的地方。  
“您好，先生，您愿意买一朵花吗？”突然的声音吓了亚连一跳，他才发觉自己已经回到了方舟的街区，一个才长到他腰间的小姑娘怯生生地举着一朵玫瑰，询问他能否买下它。年轻人蹲在身去，笑着和女孩平视:“我很乐意，不止是一朵，我可以买下你所有的花。”  
女孩高兴地睁大眼睛，声音都响亮了几分:“真的吗，先生？”  
亚连摸摸她的头，又接着说道:“不过我得在你回到家之后买下这些美丽的花，这里可不是小孩子应该来的地方。”这里是红灯区，一个孩子怎么会到这里来？  
“是神父告诉我的。”女孩说道，“有个好心的神父告诉我，想要尽快地把花都卖掉，可以来这边试试。”她掰着手指数了数，“已经有好几个人买了我的花！”  
“那人说过他是神父吗？”  
“唔……没有，是我看到他戴着的项链，那是个十字架，和妈妈带着我去礼拜的时候看到的神父身上的一样。”  
“啊，那可能的确是个神父。”亚连停顿了一下，又有点不放心，“那其他买走花的人，有没有做一些其他的事情？”  
“没有呀。”女孩雀跃着卖出去她的花朵，“大家都夸我懂事，还有夸我很可爱，摸摸我的头的，像您一样。”她突然皱起眉，“不过也有人捏我的手臂和脸，我觉得不舒服，所以跑开了，连钱都没收。”她嘟囔着，“那些钱可以买上一条面包了！”  
亚连牵着她的手往外走，万幸自己回来得还不算太晚，余光里有人影藏进暗处，不知是不是盯上这个孩子的。“我送你回家。”  
“感谢您，先生。”女孩的母亲忍着泪向亚连道谢，又不知道该用什么来赠礼，她搓着围裙的褶皱，冲回屋里将女孩刚收到的钱币塞到他手里，“如果没有您，我的孩子可能今天就回不来了，这些花就送给您了。”  
“这是您的孩子应该得到的报酬，夫人。”亚连推还给她，“至于我的报酬，我已经收到了。”他指指花篮，笑着摆手。  
“可您给得太多了……”女人呢喃道，年轻人却已经离开了。  
女孩扯住母亲的裙角:“我做了什么坏事吗？”  
“不，你没有。”她拥住女儿，泪流满面，“是我们遇见了大好人。”  
“愿神保佑您，先生。”

亚连·沃克觉得自己此时真是糟糕透了。  
他一个月来待在方舟，外出的路线除了通往诺亚宅邸就是通往美食街，现在从不知名的地方要想回去堪比登天——他迷路了。  
要是平时还好，总会有人把他捡回去，李娜丽或者拉比会及时出现，领着可怜兮兮的他回到总部，同伴的好很大程度体现在此，他都不用记路线！可现在！他一个人！在敌方单打独斗！  
他突然委屈起来，想蹲在地上哭，又想大吃一顿安慰自己开始空虚的胃。  
太糟糕了。糟糕的程度堪比发情期的到来。  
哦不对。  
他恍惚地想着。  
自己这个月似乎还没经历过发情期。  
他迅速翻找起自己的口袋，冷汗一下子冒了出来。抑制剂，阻隔剂，幸亏自己临走时还记得拿上换下的衣服，这些东西还在，此时救急应该还来得及。他咽下这些药片，被噎了一下呛咳起来。  
冷静，亚连·沃克，没事的。他扶着墙站了起来，不忘提上花篮。  
现在必须回到天青楼，去找安妮塔小姐。他一边走，一边在脑中复盘着路线，只要回到方舟，他就能找到路了。在抵达之前，他不能有任何异样，他得坚持住，否则就前功尽弃了。  
他得尽快。  
天快黑下来了，红灯区将热闹起来，这时一个发情的Omega走进方舟，将成为移动的靶子。想到最坏的情况，他加快步伐。  
歌颂神明，幸运之神偶尔也会垂怜自己——亚连站在天青楼的后门，觉得自己从未如此幸运过，在七弯八拐后还能进入方舟。他的人生本已一团糟了，偶然的运气此时就是拯救他的稻草，指引着他敲开门。  
“您这是去哪了！”马赫佳简直要发飙，她活动着手腕，想把这心大的小子吊起来打，诺亚的聚会早就结束了，可人还不回来，安妮塔着急到现在还没开门营业。  
“对不住啦。”年轻人脸上的汗将白发沾在一块儿，湿哒哒地黏在额角。他举起花篮:“别生气啦，你看我带着花就是为了赔罪。”他的腿有点发抖，体内的潮热叫嚣着扑向自己，只得咬紧嘴唇才不至于立刻失去意识，却忽略了口中一丝的铁锈味。  
“我有点冷，马赫佳。”亚连倚靠在走廊的墙上，他已经挪不开脚步了。  
花魁来迎接他，在触碰到他滚烫的身体时惊呼出声:“快把他挪进屋！”她飞快下令，“通知所有人，今天歇业，什么事都不要讨论，要是让我知道今天有人接私活，说了不该说的，就别怪我赶人出去！”


	4. Chapter 4

Omega的发情期非常磨人，不止折磨Omega自身，还会折磨受到吸引的Alpha。信息素张牙舞爪地向外跑，寻求适配的伴侣，引导Alpha发疯，争夺并标记Omega。为得到优质的后代，看起来是Omega选择Alpha，实质还是不变的——只要Omega的地位还被踩在Alpha脚下，就注定要被Alpha奴役，依附在Alpha身上才能活下去。  
亚连厌恶极了这样的事实。  
他一直被认为会分化成一个Alpha——虽然骨架长得小了一点，但他力气大，在市井摸爬滚打的几年里都是他守着一方的弱势群体，暴打流氓赶走无赖都有他的一份功劳，被催促着快速成熟起来的孩子却万万没想到会倒在第二性别分化这一关。  
他不需要标记。他只属于他自己。  
库洛斯·玛丽安对此表示赞同。  
“你做了个与众不同的选择。”豪放不羁的酒鬼摸着胡茬表示不愧是自己的弟子，“不过如果你遇到了命定的另一半可能就不再会这么想了。”  
“我希望那也不是因为信息素的影响。”男孩抽抽鼻子，挥散空气中的烟味，“实在瞒不住我就在发情期的时候开鲱鱼罐头，我就不信谁还能待得住。”  
“恶毒的小鬼。”  
“人渣师父。”亚连毫不客气地回怼，在对方露出凶恶的眼神时条件反射地缩瑟了一下，“您身为Alpha也太过狡猾了，今天又有一位夫人来找您，我可从来没见过她！”  
“她只是一个朋友而已。”  
“您这类‘朋友’也太多了！快点安定下来别再招花惹草了！”  
“我还没找到我的命定之人。”高大男子一脸高深莫测，晃着酒瓶站起来，“你这个小屁孩是不会懂的。”  
拥有一个伴侣就可以解决问题吗？  
库洛斯从来都不会回答这个问题，他也从未带来一个可以称之为“伴侣”的人，表面上亚连也不会觉得有人真的愿意和风流成性的师父共度一生。  
是的，一生。对大部分Omega来说，标记就是一生。很少有Alpha会放弃到手的Omega，就像是猎人和猎物的关系，一旦被捕获、被哄骗上床，Alpha是不会停下的，柔弱的Omega没有权利。  
多残酷。  
他渴望强大。事实上他也确实做到了。在教团里，他的实力还不错，武力值能和Alpha不相上下，所以隐藏性别还算顺利，只要管理好他的发情期，似乎一切都不是问题。Omega并不弱小，却仍需达到Alpha的标准才能得到证明，这是长久以来人们对性别的刻板印象造成的枷锁，难以斩断。  
哪怕使用药物伪装成Alpha的气息也无法掩盖他身为一个Omega的事实。  
尖锐的针头刺破皮肤，激得亚连挣扎起来。“放松点，亚连！”安妮塔微凉的手贴在年轻人微烫的额头上，嘱咐马赫佳再拿些凉水来，“只是抑制剂还有安定，没事的。”她轻声安抚有些意识不清的年轻人，“你不是一个人。”  
片刻后，亚连松开汗湿的手，才发觉掌心印出深深浅浅的月牙。  
“抱歉。”他露出歉疚的表情，“我可能会连累你们……”  
花魁打断他的话:“这是禁词哦，亚连。”安妮塔梳理起自己的妆容，将松下的簪子扶正，“十年前我和母亲选择藏匿起库洛斯大人和你的时候就没考虑过后果。”  
她怜爱地看着亚连，就如当时她的母亲:“只要我能帮上忙，就尽管求助。不要感到抱歉，这种时候你应该说什么？”  
“……谢谢。”  
“好孩子。”安妮塔回身接过马赫佳递来的毛巾，按在憔悴的年轻人额头上，“你还需要熬过一阵子，我会处理掉痕迹，但是你也不能松懈下来。”  
“最好不要再服用那种药了，亚连。”

安妮塔所说的药物正是伪造气息的药品。黑教团内部科学班偶尔会有一些比较实用的发明，在需要潜伏的时候派上用场。亚连的好友乔尼·纪鲁将样品交给他时认认真真交待:“这还是试作品，看起来好用其实是通过暂时扰乱信息素生成来伪造性别，一时用一下是不会有什么问题的啦，长期服用的话应该还是有副作用的，现在还不能判明。”他滔滔不绝地介绍起科学班的发明，突然刹住话头，“你拿这个做什么，亚连？”  
“以防万一啦。”  
万一？什么万一？乔尼迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，从堆成山的文件中抬起头，额头上都印上了油墨。他推推眼镜，晃晃悠悠地爬起来，趿拉着拖鞋摸向食堂。现在天色微亮，他的同事们还没从加班地狱后的瞌睡中醒来，他时不时地被倒在地上的“尸体”跘上一脚，像个幽灵一般飘进空荡荡的食堂。  
——不，不是空荡荡的食堂。有人在那儿。  
“早上好，神田。”乔尼打着哈欠向厨师长要了早饭和咖啡，慢腾腾地蹭到那人边上，“今天也是荞麦面？”  
刚刚结束清晨锻炼的人简单回应了一声，埋头继续吃面，并不打算开始一段没有什么意义的聊天。  
“听李娜丽说，你去和亚连碰面了？”  
神田优握着筷子的手顿了顿:“你也是来问豆芽菜的？”  
这个家伙的人缘也太好了点，是因为对谁都是一副笑脸吗？神田莫名感到火大起来。  
“毕竟一个月没见到他了，总会担心的，我们是朋友呀。”乔尼凑近了一些，死死地盯着他，“虽然你和亚连关系不好，但作为同事，也要表达一下关心啦！”  
“为什么要做那种事，麻烦。”  
“诶呀，亚连其实很怕寂寞的，这时候就算是见到你，也会感到高兴的。”  
“你这是故意惹我发火吧？”神田撂下筷子。  
乔尼连连摆手:“不不不，我只是想知道亚连的情况啦，上面的长官更看重任务，作为你们的支持者，当然更希望听到人的状况，才能更好地辅助你们。”  
他絮絮叨叨地往下说，忘记自己点的餐还没领:“不知道亚连有没有按时睡觉，他睡眠不足的话很容易犯迷糊，有一天早上我碰到他连睡衣都没换，还有啊，他是不是又乱用药了，他怕疼，所以我给他准备的内服药比较多，还有一些止痛药给他，一不注意他就会受伤，怕疼又总是冲在最前面，最晚进团但进医疗班的次数数一数二……”  
“我知道。”  
“什么？”  
“我知道。”神田重复了一遍，又有些尴尬地解释，“那个豆芽一直很蠢。”  
“你也是啦哈哈哈。”乔尼忍不住吐槽他，看到他的眼神立刻怂了下来，“对了我去取餐！”  
神田优盯着自己的碗，突然想起来那个豆芽总是趁自己不注意偷吃他的荞麦面，并乐此不疲地挑战自己的忍耐极限。太幼稚了，和他吵起来的自己也很幼稚。他拨着剩下的面条，想象那是豆芽戳来戳去撒气。他很少考虑任务以外的事情，人心太复杂，对于从小就生活在军营里长成一台人形机器的自己实在是难以理解的东西，他学会的只有用六幻斩断面前的一切而已。  
亚连·沃克大概是觉得捉弄这样的自己很有趣吧。争吵也好，接吻也好。看到自己被扰乱似乎会很愉快的样子，他不能被牵着鼻子走。  
那是个虚伪的家伙，他对所有人都是一样的好，是会为了别人拼命的蠢蛋。  
神田优扔下筷子。  
他们互相看不顺眼。  
那么亚连·沃克之前为什么要救神田优？  
是因为他也在博爱的范围之内吗？  
对那颗豆芽来说，谁都可以吗？  
火大，非常火大。果然之前见面的时候就该揍他一顿。  
拳头捏得咯吱咯吱作响，端着餐盘的乔尼被他阴沉的脸色吓了一跳:“神田？你在生气吗？”  
“我没有生气。”他松开拳头，收拾碗筷，“没什么事的话我就先走了。”  
“等一下等一下。”乔尼急急忙忙地叫住他，“如果你还要去见亚连的话，我是说如果！帮我问问他，之前那个比较特殊的药他是不是一直在用？”  
他无意间发现了机密资料，亚连的第二性别和明面上不一致，很有可能是考姆伊室长替亚连隐瞒了下来。  
“如果一直在用的话，请帮我采点血样。这和科学研究无关，只是作为一个朋友，我有些担心他。”乔尼很清楚亚连的性子，不管不顾地伤害自己的身体，放任自己的伤势加重是常有的事，更无所谓未知的副作用。  
“我知道。”神田优答道。

亚连·沃克挣扎地度过了有些不正常的发情期。平常他的发情期到来时总是被比往常更强的饥饿折磨，这次他居然会感到食欲不振，甚至还犯恶心。  
安妮塔看他恹恹的样子也不舍得责备他了，一个劲地给他塞各种零食点心，生怕他突然饿起来要命。亚连感觉好一些了就进食，把自己的腮帮子塞得满满当当。  
“你还没完全恢复呢，怎么能出门？”安妮塔不放心极了，想着要不要派马赫佳堵门，防止这个小祖宗到处乱跑。  
“只是去和支部交接一下，我有些事情想查一下。”  
“那也可以派我的人去……”“那会违反我们的保密协议。”“诺亚还在盯着你。”“我会伪装一下的。”  
看着亚连执着的样子，安妮塔知道自己是阻止不了他的，不过——  
“那让我再帮你一下吧。”花魁微笑着说道，那笑容却让亚连遍体生寒，“马赫佳，帮我按住他。”


	5. Chapter 5

亚连跟随着他那无良师父库洛斯·玛丽安学习的第一步就是伪装，这对于逃避追债者和桃花是非常有效的，换身衣服、去掉明显的外貌特征、改变身体姿态，都是一个合格的伪装者必须掌握的。当然了，亚连的学习之路非常惨烈，库洛斯更倾向于直接一锤子敲晕他甩给债主自己逃跑，直到亚连掌握了赌博出千情况才得以好转，但同时变本加厉地花钱。这也是亚连对这可恶师父好感全无的原因之一。  
但也因长期被生活按压在地上摩擦，亚连伪装的技巧也有所突破。用粉底遮盖掉脸上的疤痕，通过修容调整脸型，他甚至还会贴假睫毛——再戴上假发，那么走在路上就算迎面遇上认识的人也不会暴露。  
可就算如此他也从未穿过女装！  
亚连·沃克忍着不去伸手提及膝的裙摆，踩着石阶一路走走停停，装模作样地买了好些天青楼里妓子们喜欢的东西——饰品、点心、各种漂亮的小玩意儿，就好像真的是出来跑腿的侍从一样。  
白天的“方舟”就和任何一个普普通通安详宁静的街区一样，白色是外墙颜色的主基调，点点花草装饰着窗台，有人做着普通生意，也有的伸出衣架来紧着好不容易流进来的阳光晒衣服。  
生活和生存，被黄昏分割。  
鸦尽职尽责地关注着街上走动着的人，一有风吹草动就会向诺亚报告，他们确信自己不会遗失目标，因为那人如此显眼——白发，左脸上有伤疤。但他们也不会错漏从目标所在地出来的任何人。  
在亚连拐进第六个小店时，一直跟随着他的目光消失了。他松了口气，开始觉得身上的束腰实在是太紧了些，裙子也有些别扭。打消了鸦的疑虑之后，就是要抓紧时间离开他们的视线了。  
消除特征——这是反侦查的把戏之一，他已经消除了自己的面部特征，此时要想再对这个“从天青楼走出来的侍从”这一角色进行消除，就更简单了。解开原本梳理好的棕色假发垂落在肩上，戴上圆框眼镜遮住半张脸，再换身衣服，就完完全全变成了另一个人。  
买来的那些东西和换下的裙子用布包裹，塞进后门口的花坛里，沿着小巷在居民区穿行，前方便能听到有些喧闹的人声。学者打扮的人整理了一下歪掉的领带，气定神闲地穿过巷口，像一滴水落入大海一般，便不见了踪影。

梳着两根麻花辫的姑娘从柜台后抬起头，不知道第几回瞄向坐在角落里的客人。那是位留着棕色长发的男性，戴着圆框眼镜，穿着整齐考究，看起来像是学院里的讲师一类的。他戴着白色手套的手优雅地翻过书页发出轻响，勾得小姑娘笔尖一滑，差点算错了账。那人察觉到目光看了过来，轻笑一声，举起咖啡朝她点点头，浅浅地抿了一口。  
“蜡花，你的脸好红！”咖啡店里打工的小伙子李桂戳戳麻花辫女孩的脸，引得她发出怪叫。“啊真的嘛！对了能不能给那桌客人加个蛋糕或者什么！从我工资里扣也行！啊不行万一人家不喜欢蛋糕怎么办……”端着空盘回来的另一个小伙子希弗赶紧捂住她的嘴:“嘘小点声！你这样太失礼了，被芙看到会被训的！”  
三人蹲到吧台下说起悄悄话。“我心动了！”名叫蜡花的女孩捧着发烫的脸喃喃，“他对我很温柔地笑了！我是不是该主动和他搭话！”  
“那是因为你盯着他看太久了吧。”李桂打破她的幻想。  
蜡花不服气地捶了他一下:“我才不是只看脸的类型！关键是气质啊气质！我觉得光是看着他坐在那里我的心灵就得到了净化。”  
“你讲得太夸张了吧，你这样很容易被欺骗的啊。”  
“我看人很准的！就和我的实验一样准！”  
“别提你那实验了，上次差点把实验室给炸了，也亏教授没追究。”  
“失败也是重要的经验！”  
希弗止住他们的拌嘴，指指上面:“那个，蜡花，你们在讨论的对象已经走过来了哦？”  
两人齐刷刷地抬头看去，只见原本坐在角落的客人此刻正好整以暇地看着他们，似乎已经站了好一会儿。三人匆匆忙忙从地上爬起来，朝他道歉，蜡花紧张得都咬到了舌头:“请、请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
他鸽灰色的眼眸扫视了一下吧台展示的蛋糕，略微沉吟了，指尖有节奏地用敲击了几下桌面。“我想买个蛋糕带回去吃，最好能大点，我家孩子比较多，万一少了就不够分了。”  
“不好意思，我们店里现在没有您说的大蛋糕，不过您可以预订。”李桂拉了一下蜡花的衣袖，后者立马会意，接上话，“要挑选具体的款式的话请随我来，我们的点心师肯定能让您满意。”  
“那真是太好了，我家的孩子眼光可挑了。”  
李桂和希弗目送他们走进后厨，便又若无其事地回到岗位上，李桂接手蜡花的账本，查看了几行放下心来。工作还是很认真的嘛，虽然有时候会犯花痴。他默不作声地环视一圈，见李桂收拾掉角落里那杯冷掉的咖啡，心底叹了口气，觉得这回蜡花的恋情可能会受到打击。  
这位听起来已经有孩子了啊！  
李桂在心底为蜡花哀叹道。

后厨空无一人。蜡花引着客人拐进一扇小门，又递给他一盏灯，提醒他注意脚下。“一直往下走，您就能见到支部长了。”  
“学者”轻声道谢，独自踏上一圈圈向下延伸的阶梯。突然，灯光晃动了一下，一把匕首出现在他颈侧。“好久不见，芙。”来人并不理会，毫不犹豫地抬腿袭向他的腹部。他闪身躲开，又险险避开几招。他拖住摇晃的灯盏，急忙叫停:“是我啦，别告诉我这身装扮连你也认不出来！”  
“我当然知道是你，沃克。”少女从黑暗中露出身形，手里把玩着匕首。暗杀者通过气息来分辨人，虽然做了保镖，基本功也从未落下。“看样子身手没退步啊，要不要去训练场比划一下？”  
亚连连连摆手:“我今天来找莫先生有事。”  
“和你那个师父有关？”芙想起来了些什么，“你来拜托我们之后莫就一直在搜集信息，可是后来我们就没联系上你，直到你师父的那位红颜知己派人传来了消息。”  
她上上下下打量了他一番，欣慰地感叹道:“没有缺胳膊少腿的就好，前两年捡到受伤的你可真是吓了我们一跳，王和莫等会儿见到你绝对会哭的，这几天还商量着要不要进‘方舟’去看看你。”  
他们来到一扇巨大的石门前，石门约有五六层楼高，后面便是黑教团的分部。芙在门上操作了几下，轻轻一拍，门便发出闷响，缓缓下沉。  
“莫！沃克来了！”芙高声叫着，转眼就看到一个人影从远处狂奔而来，亚连悚然一惊，想起这位支部长是个多愁善感爱哭的家伙。  
等张莫鼻涕眼泪流完擦干净已经是好一会儿过后了，助手王端走擦脸的毛巾和脸盆，又贴心地给亚连送上一些小饼干垫垫肚子。  
张莫红着眼眶，恢复严肃的表情，从办公桌上抽出资料来。“我们没有找到库洛斯·玛丽安后来的行踪。”他说道，“在失踪之前，他是在‘方舟’附近被目击到，但我们也知道，他是那里的常客。沃克，你在那儿待了一个多月，有什么发现吗？”  
“诺亚防得很严，似乎师父对他们来说就是个欠钱不还的家伙。”甚至还要过分，把账单扔给诺亚的双胞胎，挖了个好大的坑让他们跳了进去。“不过我总觉得哪里不对劲。我想知道，和现在诺亚一族的瓜葛无关，师父他过去是不是就认识了伯爵，他们两个人之间有过来往。”  
“从年龄来看不是没有可能。”张莫皱起了眉，“库洛斯的交际圈很广，你印象里他们有什么联系吗？”  
“这些年那个混蛋师傅一直带着我在外面跑，没接近过方舟。所以我想请你帮我查一下，更早之前师父的援助者现在在哪里，他们或许会知道。”

亚连提着裙子回到天青楼的时候没想到正撞上神田优。他手里翻着楼里招揽顾客的写真集，翻开的那一页正是“涅亚·D·坎贝尔”半裸的照片。  
——这就有些尴尬了。而且这家伙此刻还死死地盯着自己。  
亚连低下头匆匆往里跑，余光瞥见神田还坐在那儿就松了口气，转身他僵硬地去和马赫佳搭话，借口送东西给安妮塔。  
神田望着那抹裙角消失在走廊尽头，某些不痛快的情绪扰得他捏皱了手中的册子，一看到那个棕色头发的家伙心中火气更盛，怎么看怎么不顺眼，六幻在手的话就直接出鞘了。野兽般的直觉让他刷地一下站起来，几分钟后便抓住了对方。  
“豆芽菜？”神田试探着质问。  
被他压制在地上的“小姑娘”表情僵硬地扭过了头。  
——是豆芽菜没错了。  
“怪不得看到你就火大，你这是什么打扮？”神田忍不住要嘲笑他，丝毫没注意到自己压在人身上，然后被亚连没有什么威力地抬腿踢了一脚——裙子限制了他的行动，倒给神田起了作恶的心思。  
他用膝盖压住亚连踢打的腿，低头顺便摘下那副大得有些过分的眼镜，凑近他的脸:“玩得挺开啊，豆芽菜。”带着报复的心态他不介意多刺几句，难得抓住这棵豆芽的把柄，不嘲笑几句就不是神田优了。  
“起开。”亚连咬牙切齿，多亏妆容足够厚才不至于让他的脸看上去通红，“敢说出去我就告诉考姆伊之前李娜丽躲他躲到你那儿去了。”  
用万能的妹控室长来威胁总是管用的。神田优冷哼了一声，还是放过了他。  
亚连扯着他回到房间，利索地换下裙子。神田斜着眼瞟了一眼，出声道:“你手臂怎么了？”他指着的那块地方青了一片。“回来的时候被纠缠了一下，没什么。”穿着裙子不适合痛扁流氓，一不小心就挨了一下棍子。  
“嘶——你干嘛！”看着他毫不在意地敷衍过去，神田一把拽住他的胳膊，瞪他一眼:“上药！”  
亚连撇撇嘴，刚觉得神田是不是转了性子，下一秒就被按得差点破音，怀疑这个一刀平混蛋是故意想杀了自己，“不劳烦你了，我自己来。”他退开一大步，尽量离这个瘟神远一点。  
这个豆芽总是这样。神田烦躁起来。  
要好好和人沟通实在是一件困难的事，更何况他们最早一起出任务的时候就明确他们俩之间意见不和了——一个主张破坏，一个主张救赎，合得来就有鬼了。  
「你们要好好谈一谈才行，神田你不是也有想问的事吗？」乔尼的话还在耳边，这位总是有点天真的科学班成员认真地给他打气，「虽然你们总要吵起来，但亚连其实心很软的。」  
“喂。”  
“干嘛？”亚连眼皮都懒得抬一下，抬着胳膊穿进衬衫的一只袖子。  
神田摸出一块油布包裹:“这个给你。”  
亚连接过去打开一看，是他心心念念的御守洗丸子。


	6. Chapter 6

亚连咬着竹签，感到有些匪夷所思。  
御手洗丸子狂热爱好者尝出这酱汁是杰利厨师长的手笔，软糯可口的丸子入口的瞬间就让他感到了幸福。大约是神田优贴身携带的缘故，丸子还是温热的。  
他从未想过神田会给自己带来这个。虽说他们搭档的次数不多，但对彼此的个性也算是摸准了个七七八八，神田优可不像是会将自己之前的随口念叨放在心上的人，人情味在他身上可真是难得体现一回。  
注意到亚连投过来的视线，房间另一边坐着的人转过头看见他塞得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊就有点好笑:“怎么，噎住了？”  
亚连咽下嘴里的丸子，回了一句“你才噎住了”，见他盯着自己，捧着油包的手转了个方向，一副护食的样子:“我可不会分给你。”惹得神田优呛声:“谁要和你抢啊。”指指他嘴角，“沾上了，白痴。”又看对方伸出舌尖一舔唇角的酱汁，很是贪食舍不得放下签子，神田忍不住又问了一句:“你要是想吃，我明天再带点来。”话音未落又觉得自己多管闲事，原本听了乔尼的建议给这棵豆芽带零食就已经做得很不像自己了。  
听了这话亚连倒真是噎了一下，他一边咳嗽一边捶胸，囫囵地灌了好几口水下去，缓了片刻才问道:“明天你还来？”  
“不行吗？”神田反问，像个无赖一样跷起腿支在茶几上，“又不是我想和你搭档，赶紧完成任务收工，豆芽菜。”  
“我叫亚连！既然是考姆伊的意思那麻烦你也配合一下……”  
“这话我原封不动地还给你。”他嗤笑一声，见对方已经进食完毕后起身走到他身边继续开口，“乔尼拜托了我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“他告诉我你可能在用某种药物。”  
神田看着搭档的表情瞬间僵硬，半张着嘴想说些什么却在神田的俯视下气势都矮了一大截错过了否认的最佳时机，而后转过头避开自己的目光企图蒙混过关：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
借着身高和站姿神田能轻而易举地看清亚连的发旋，雪白的发丝乖顺地垂落，遮住了颈后腺体的位置。“你就是靠那个药隐瞒性别的吧？用了多久？不止一个月吧？”  
“这和你没关系……”  
“没关系？”神田按住他的肩膀强迫他面对自己，“你以为我们共事了多久，豆芽菜？”  
他每次看到这个豆芽菜不把自己当回事的样子就来气，把自己像个赌注一样扔出去，奋不顾身冲出去救人也好，无视自己身体状态也好，每一个都让自己感到厌恶，想撕去这个伪善者的外皮，看看他心底到底有没有珍视的、想要为此而活的东西。  
“你知不知道你差点死了多少次？你知不知道乔尼、还有李娜莉他们都在担心你的安危？”神田优吸了口气，放缓语调，“亚连·沃克，我可不希望因为你我被他们数落。”  
亚连愣怔地看着他的冤家。从刻薄的话语中他隐隐感到一丝对自己的担忧，这是神田从未表现出来过的。  
他们习惯于针锋相对的争吵和幼稚的打趣互损，神田这一番话反而让他不知所措。这或许有其他同伴关照的原因，那神田自己的呢?  
“真是少见啊，神田。”他干巴巴地回话，尽量让自己看起来是在调笑，“你这是在担心我吗？我清楚自己的身体情况，不会耽误任务……”  
神田打断他的话，扳着他肩膀的手忍不住用力：“你不明白，豆芽菜。你把关心你的人都当成什么了？”  
他的耐心快要用尽了。亚连·沃克此人向来一副绅士做派，待人亲和友善，堪称道德模范，可与之多次来往后便会发现他从不言明自己的事，如同一个紧闭的蚌壳，虽相处起来轻松愉快但实际拒人于千里之外，一个人自顾自地像个过客为他人的幸福祈祷，自己担着他人的伤害。神田优大约最看不惯的就是这点，从一开始便对这愚蠢天真的豆芽百般挑剔，不愿多做牵扯，没成想被反击回来，还落得各种大大小小的合作任务，考姆伊美名其曰声称让他们培养同伴之间的感情，结果照样针尖对麦芒，平时见面就掐架，谁劝都不好使。然而想到先前他们搭档的最后一次任务，他拖着肚子被刺穿的沃克奔回总部，血流得两个人身上到处都是，他感到身边这人体温开始流失，一向聒噪的豆芽噤了声，这让神田感到恐惧。  
——他将为你而死。  
一向自诩强大的Alpha脑内警铃大作。  
在撤退的时候亚连·沃克替他挡了一刀，那个伤口几乎是致命伤。  
在某个时候神田优大概明白此时眼前这闭口不语的人对自己而言是有些不同的，但他并不愿意深入思考，仅当作两人是关系极差但合作还算默契的同僚。  
良久，亚连才开口：“对不起。”他低下头去轻声道歉，“我没想让你们为我担心的。”  
神田松开手退开几步，看到他肩膀的布料发皱才意识到自己有些失态，撇过头准备拿出乔尼交给自己的东西：“明白了就配合点，乔尼要你的血样好做个检查……”  
然而话还没说完亚连突然变了脸色，迈向神田一把揪住领子拽倒在床上，顺势给人扒去了外衣又蒙上被子从头到脚裹了个严实，整套动作一气呵成，给刚要暴跳如雷的神田使了个眼色，下一秒敲门声响起:“诺亚大人。”  
不是多克萨的声音。  
亚连解开刚扣上没多久的扣子，抚平肩上被神田攥出来的褶皱，揉了揉发丝使自己看上去凌乱些，搓了搓脸颊，慢慢悠悠地去开门，一副刚从好事中被打扰的烦躁模样:“你可真是会挑时候，玛达拉奥。”  
“很抱歉打扰您的享乐。”鸦垂着头避开视线，恭谨地递上两个信封，“侯爵送来了晚会的邀请函，给您和您的……”他踌躇了一下，“情人。”  
“不用说得这么委婉，谢利尔应该说得更难听吧？”  
手指抽走黑色信封，亚连椅在门框上，也不拆开看:“他没想过我可能会拒绝？”“您不会的。”玛达拉奥诚实地转述主人的话语，“侯爵说，您一定会来，如果您想要更加深入诺亚一族的话。”  
沉默了一瞬，亚连挥挥手让他离开:“那你的任务已经完成了，真是的，多克萨还比你懂得一点情调……”话音未落，玛达拉奥便消失在阴影中。  
听到关门声，神田掀开被子面色不善，这豆芽方才差点把自己闷死:“你还不如不糊弄，他们应该调查过我了。”  
亚连走到桌前，裁纸刀避开金色火漆利落地划破封口，迅速浏览后将其中一份递给他:“过两天的晚会，你也得去。”  
“看起来是个陷阱，你要去？”  
“送上门的机会，为什么不去？”手指触摸着火漆印凸起的图案，亚连兀地弯起唇角，笑得奸诈，“在你给我抽血之前我想知道，我的情人，”他特意将那两个字重音强调了一下，“你会跳舞吗？”  
他的搭档回以挑衅的一笑。

火焰在壁炉中舞蹈，时不时噼啪作响，罗德·嘉美蹲在壁炉前，暗金色的瞳孔倒映着红色小人，沉默地将手边的积木丢进炉里，陪伴木材的尸体。  
她并不怎么喜欢这座宅子，这个房间，有点阴冷的独属于坎贝尔家某个人的房间。她咬着糖果发出咔嗒的声响，想念自己装饰得如同糖果般甜美的床、地板、壁画和梳妆台，养父谢利尔很乐意将自己打扮得漂亮可爱，在这点上他们审美一致，只是就亲近程度来说，她还是更爱千年公，他毫不介意用他柔软的肚子给孩子带来好梦。  
脚步声从身后响起，伯爵将礼帽和手杖交给仆人，亲昵地从地上抱起她:“你又不好好穿鞋乱跑，我可爱的罗德。”  
“我想要新鞋子了，今天我看到橱窗里有了新款，那双更可爱些。”女孩搂住他的脖子，脸颊蹭了蹭他的面庞，又有些不满地撒娇，“你该刮一下胡子了，不是都邀请了亚……涅亚来参加晚会了吗？”  
“涅亚会来吗？”伯爵摸了摸下巴，胡茬的确有点扎手，“以前家里举办晚会的时候，我和涅亚就一起偷偷溜出去，我们去街上看彩灯，那时还有马戏表演……”他的声音戛然而止，罗德看着他的喉结上下滚动了一下，半晌才生硬地转换话题，“你喜欢的是哪双鞋子，我可以带你去买下来，就当提前过圣诞节怎么样？”  
“圣诞节还有一段时间呢，而且，我们已经提前过了好几次节日啦！”罗德大笑着搂得更紧些，踢了踢腿，“今天就给我唱歌吧，千年公，我想听你唱歌。”  
伯爵放她下来，揉了揉眼睛，走到琴凳前揭开防尘布。月白色的钢琴沉睡着，等待有人将它唤醒。按压了几下琴键试音，略迟疑了一下，肌肉记忆便领导着他弹奏下去，旋律如溪水般从指尖流淌出，流过房间，爬上窗沿，攀上屋顶。  
门外缇奇·米克点燃一支烟，他背靠着墙，仔细地去辨别这曲子，发现和以往听到的都不同。“你听过这首歌吗，瓦伊兹利？”“这是摇篮曲，那一年千年公一直唱着的，后来不知道谢利尔说了什么，就没再当着我们的面唱过了。”“我怎么不知道？”“那年你不是叛逆期到了非要挖矿去吗？”  
罗德安静地趴在他身边，中年绅士音调放得柔和，像是在祈祷一般微阖着眼。女孩余光瞥见最左边的低音键下夹着一张纸片，随着琴声微微振动，像只残破的蝶翅。她什么也没说。


	7. Chapter 7

神田优端着酒杯站在露台上，微凉的夜风稍微让自己的脑袋冷静下来，同时避开前来搭话的人群。  
他扯松领结，这勒在脖子上的装饰物不论怎么调整都有些别扭，时刻提醒着自己身处于贵族的交际圈子里。然而神田看着那颗白色的脑袋如鱼得水般混进众多所谓“上流人士”之间，在应对那些娇美可人的夫人小姐的空隙中还能飞快地用餐，让他不得不怀疑自己这位搭档究竟是不是出身贫民窟。  
耳边拉比·伯克曼还在喋喋不休，抱怨为什么只有他被排除在外不能和漂亮的贵族姑娘们跳一支舞，神田自动屏蔽了耳坠型无线电通讯器里的声音，思绪顺着晚风飘出诺亚的别院。  
在来晚会之前乔尼又唠叨了好一阵要注意点这豆芽菜，说是他的血液中信息素水平有点高，不知道是不是还在用药的缘故，最好每过几天就查一次血样。看他服药的时间最好带他回到教团做一次更细致的检查，可诺亚不可能随意放他离开。除非……  
他神色变了变，从倚靠着的栏杆上直起身，那个被朋友们惦念的对象笔直地朝自己走来，将一个餐盘塞到自己手里，同时背对着宴会厅挡住了随之而来的探究目光。  
神田闻到他身上一丝淡淡的酒香：“你喝酒了？”  
“我吐掉了，一点小伎俩。”亚连得意地朝他笑，将一块满是酒味的手绢丢进神田的酒杯，“还好贵族的宴会上不允许出丑，度数都很低，这么一点我还是能接受的。”说着朝他哈了口酒气，神田嫌弃地想躲开，被他拉住了手，“别动，有很多眼睛都还看着这里呢，总要假装做点什么吧？”  
他们凑得极近，第一次在晚会上露面的诺亚家族新成员得寸进尺地将同伴挤在自己和围栏之间，只差一点便能双唇相碰。背着光神田看不清他的眼神，但又感觉有什么东西在心口撞了一下，说不清道不明。  
“……你醉了。”神田拉开他，顺势将亚连刚塞给自己的蛋糕推进他嘴里，“你先待在这里醒醒酒，等下舞会你可别吐了。别忘了我们是来做什么的，豆芽菜。 ”  
亚连慢条斯理地将糕点一点点吞入腹中，搓着指尖沾上的一点碎屑，看着神田优融入宴会的背影垂下头去。自己是喝醉了吗？他自嘲地弯起唇角，没人看得到他的表情：“或许吧。”   
宴会厅内到处都是觥筹交错的人影，神田优绷着一张脸吓退了试图来搭话的人。他能猜到这些人并非是来打探自己的，而是想拐弯抹角试探那个此刻在露台醒酒的豆芽菜的。诺亚一族突然多了个来历不明的年轻人可是大新闻，猜测他是不是伯爵流落在外的私生子的大有人在，竞相准备自我引荐妄图分得诺亚的财产。  
神田心里冷哼了一声，面上表情不变，在餐桌前绕了一圈嫌弃这贵族举办晚会也太过寒酸，除了糕点就是糕点，大概只顾着照顾甜食党的口味。他皱着眉从侍者手中端走一杯酒一饮而尽，转头就看见一个小姑娘咬着糖盯着自己看。这女孩年龄还不到迈入交际圈的时候，却打扮得足够体面和富贵，肆意地坐在桌沿晃着脚丫，举止招摇，周围人却对此视而不见。  
罗德·嘉美。他迅速从脑中整理出信息来。  
诺亚家族最受宠的孩子。  
无论被谁直勾勾地盯着都不是一件令人感到舒服的事情，神田移开视线，正准备到别处转转，就见到另一位诺亚从周围的莺莺燕燕中抽出身来，牵着他们的小公主跳下桌：“罗德，你怎么一个人待在这里，谢利尔不陪着你吗？”  
“他太烦人啦，为了防止他丢脸我就让他先去招待客人啦。”  
“这可真是辛苦你了。”他摸了摸女孩的头，看向神田优，微笑着伸出手来，“你就是少年的……朋友吗？”  
神田反应过来那说的正是豆芽菜，同时他敏锐地从话语中察觉到一丝恶意。他握住那只手，点了点头：“神田优。”  
“缇奇·米克。”卷发贵族抽回手，摸着口袋想点起一支烟又想起这是在室内，“我听说你是画家缇耶多尔的儿子，不知道能否有幸请你引荐一下，我很喜欢他的画。”  
“那可真是不巧，他常年在国外采风，不怎么回家，就连我们几个孩子都很少能和他碰面，只有他寄回书信才知道他到过哪里。”  
“真可惜，我们还想征求一下，能不能邀请他参加我们之后的拍卖会，善款会捐给孤儿院和教堂做一些修缮。”  
“有机会我会转达的。”  
神田优不知道诺亚想打探些什么。他们明面上的身份都是真实的，只是不知道被查到了哪一步。他附和着回话，心底对这些无关痛痒的客套话感到厌烦。  
“对了，”男爵话锋一转，压低了声音，“你们真的上过床吗？”不等神田回答他就笑起来，惹得周围客人侧目过来，被罗德用力捏了一下手掌才止住笑声，摆着手掌对其他客人道歉。“恕我失礼，可这实在是太有趣了。”诺亚如金属般的瞳打量着神田优，恶劣的本性此时暴露无遗，“为什么我从你们身上感觉不到另一个人的味道呢？Alpha应该控制不了想要标记、占有对方的吧？”哪怕没有像Omega那样的腺体，Alpha的信息素总会以各种方式留在对方身上，张牙舞爪地宣布所有权。  
“男爵不会不知道这里边的规矩吧？”神田故作讶异地反问，毫不避讳审视的目光，“还是说，您的自控能力太差了？”  
气氛一瞬间剑拔弩张。旁边一圈客人不知道发生了什么，可没人想掺和到两个Alpha的对峙中去。  
“你们在说些什么？”打破这冰冷氛围的是从露台回来的白发年轻人，罗德立刻甩掉还牵着她的叔叔扑向来人。缇奇·米克故作受伤地哀嚎了一声，亚连哭笑不得地将罗德从身上扒下来还给他：“别闹，大家都看着呢。”  
诺亚的“新成员”看起来还梳理了一番，半长的发用一根丝带束了起来，露出耳上一枚小小的坠饰。  
缇奇·米克玩味的视线在两人身上打了个转：“少年，这是一对的吧？”  
“他送的，羡慕吧，单身汉。”亚连毫不客气地回击，一看神田还冷着一张脸，伸手将他有些松松垮垮的领结重新系好，见他脸色缓和些后挽住他的手臂，“马上舞会就该开始了，缇奇你和那么多夫人说过了话，是还没选好舞伴吗？”  
“别急啊，少年。”缇奇耸了耸肩，从一旁端起酒杯递给他，“介意我问问你们的耳坠是哪里定做的吗？我想可以考虑一下作为罗德成人时候的礼物。”  
亚连刚想接过杯子便被截住，他愕然地看着神田替自己喝完那杯酒。“这是家父亲自做的，不卖也不送，还请男爵考虑其他的礼物吧。”神田揽住同伴的腰，偏头亲昵地和他耳语，“走吧，你不是要跳舞去吗？”  
他们像模像样地相互点头致意，只是在神田经过身旁时，米克男爵带着笑意的话语传进他的耳朵：“关于拍卖会的事，还请考虑一下合作的事。”

舞池内青年男女们早已纷纷下场，亚连还来不及问些什么就被拽了一圈倒进神田怀里，登时不大乐意地踩了他一脚——这家伙故意让自己跳女步！  
“这和说好的不一样！你得愿赌服输！”他搭在神田肩上的手暗暗用力掐了一把，在练习的时候他们就用扑克定了胜负，输的人跳女步，为这他不知道被神田踩了多少次脚。  
“可你猜拳输了。”  
“那只是我运气不好！”  
“别以为我不知道你出老千，豆芽菜。”踩着节拍神田优扶着他的背转过半圈，“跟上。”  
华尔兹舞曲中，一黑一白的身影相贴，两人浓情蜜意般在舞池中滑步旋转，惹来周围艳羡的目光。  
然而默契十足的舞步背后火药味十足。  
“我可不知道你擅长这个，明明只是个荞麦面混蛋。”  
“这种舞看着就会了吧？啊我忘了你是个无神经的豆芽菜。”  
“哦是吗，那么我第一次跳女步就算失误了也是难免的吧？”说着装作不经意地去踩他的脚。  
神田优错开半步，和搭档相握的手往后一带便成功地让他下腰，再一推一拉亚连只能由着身体被操控着舞出个花来，精彩程度都想让他拍手叫好——如果他处于旁观者的位置的话。  
外人看来他们契合十足，只有他们自己知道在旋律中其实你来我往明争暗斗，保持着只有对方能听到的音量互相讽刺，但任务的优先级高于他们的私人恩怨，探听情报和避免暴露是最为重要的。他们在舞池转了好几圈，在变奏几次后身边舞伴也换过几位，亚连亲吻面前女士递来的指尖，由衷称赞：“今晚您可真美，女士。”  
“谢谢。”那人眨眨眼，“很荣幸与您共舞。”  
亚连虚扶着她的腰，在进退几次舞步后才在凑近时轻声开口：“我没想到你会过来，李娜莉。”  
“多重准备，你们在明处，我在暗处，也是分散掉你们的危险。啊抱歉。”她低着头挪开脚，略长的裙摆让她总有些畏手畏脚，“好吧其实我也比较担心你，不过亲眼见到后我就放心了。”  
“见到你我也很高兴，不过他们会不会发现你？”  
“今晚我是伽鲁玛警部的千金‘艾米莉亚’，凭着邀请函来的。”贵族的慈善晚会多数为了装装样子会邀请一些他们瞧不上的社会人士来参与，恰好先前教团搭救过艾米莉亚家生活的孩子，而真正的警部千金“正好”崴了脚，便让她能够顺利地混了进来。  
曲声渐弱，在分开前最后一刻，李娜莉将一张纸条塞进舞伴的掌心：“注意安全，我们的目标可能不止有诺亚。”  
他们互相退开半步，互相行礼，“艾米莉亚”继续随着位置的转移迎来下一位舞伴，亚连则向旁人致意，下场休息。  
回到早已离场的神田优身边，他摘下有些汗湿的手套，借着掩护打开纸条。  
上面没有一个字，只粗浅地画出了一个十字架的轮廓。  
那是中央厅的十字架。


End file.
